


Kurt and Quinn

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Quinn is having a hard time and decides to visit Kurt.
Series: Glee Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Kurt and Quinn

** Kurt and Quinn **

It was a Friday night and quiet at the Hummel house, when there was a knock at the door. Burt opened the door and saw a drenched and shivering Quinn Fabray. “Kurt!” Burt yelled as he hurriedly ushered the pregnant teen into the warm house. “Come on, get in here.”

“Thanks,” Quinn murmured. She stepped through the doorway and into the arms of Burt Hummel. Heedless of getting his flannel shirt wet, Burt pulled her closer and hugged her and vigorously rubbing his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

“What is it?” Kurt asked as he came skipping steps down from his bedroom.

“I think your friend could use a dry set of clothes,” Burt explained, looking down at the pregnant blond girl in his arms.

“Quinn!? You walked here?” Kurt half-shrieked. “Come on up, we’ll get you in some warm clothes.” He pulled the blonde up the stairs and into his bedroom. She was still shivering and looking quite despondent.

“I’m sorry,” Quinn whispered as Kurt pulled out some of his pajamas – loose sweat pants and a baggy off the shoulder shirt. She had a few tears streaming down her face.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Kurt dismissed. “I can’t believe you walked here.”

“I just couldn’t take any more insults from Puck’s mom, so I just walked out,” Quinn said. “I forgot my phone and then it started raining.”

“Let’s get you changed and then I’ll let you call or text whoever you need to,” Kurt replied. “If you want to stay or leave, that’s up to you.”

“Can... Can I stay here for a little while?” Quinn asked hesitantly. She and Kurt weren’t really friends, but she didn’t really have anyone at this point. Kurt could be as bitchy as the rest of the girls, but he really had a heart of gold under all that snark.

“Of course,” Kurt assured her. “I wasn’t trying to kick you out. I just want you to feel comfortable. You don’t need any more stress.”

“Thank you,” she murmured. Kurt moved behind her to unzip her dress. Quinn let the garment fall to the floor. Kurt allowed her to step out of the puddle of fabric before turning to face her again.

“Do you want or need help?” Kurt asked politely.

“I kind of need some help getting pants on at this point,” she replied quietly, still embarrassed that she was pregnant. “I can’t really see my feet.”

“Okay. Would you like to go commando or borrow a pair of boxers?”

“Boxers please, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Kurt got a pair of comfortable boxer briefs before he turned back to help Quinn with the rest of her undergarments and to get re-dressed; thankfully he was used to helping the rest of the girls getting dressed for competitions, a pair of boobs didn’t really scare him. Once all of her wet clothes were off and the warm clothes back on, Kurt threw her clothes in the washer with a small load of his and started it. “On Fridays I usually hang downstairs with my dad watching Deadliest Catch, but he would totally understand if we hung up here and watched a movie.”

“No, Deadliest catch sounds fine,” Quinn assured him. “I just need no judgement and maybe a snuggle buddy – one that won’t try for any funny business.”

“I think we can make that happen,” Kurt chuckled. They went down stairs and settled on the love seat as a new episode came on the screen. “Okay if Quinn watches with us?”

“Sure. You okay sweetheart?” Burt asked.

“I just needed to get away from Puck’s house,” Quinn said. “I figured Kurt wouldn’t judge me.”

“You picked the right place, no judgement house,” Burt agreed. Kurt put a leg on the back of the love seat and Quinn curled up on Kurt, snuggling into his chest. Kurt looped his arms around her, resting on her seven months pregnant baby bump – baby Beth kicking contentedly against his palms. This baby might have caused a huge riff in the Glee club, but Kurt couldn’t help but adore the little life that grew. He knew that Quinn was making one of the hardest decisions of her life by giving the baby up for adoption. But deep down, Kurt knew that he would want to adopt one day, and hopefully he could help another young girl in a situation like Quinn’s.

Burt looked at the pair and felt himself warm with contentment. Kurt finally had friends and got to see his son at some sense of peace. True, it currently involved a pregnant teenage girl, but Kurt never touched people – really since his mom died. To see this make Burt feel hope for the future.

END


End file.
